soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose D'Angelo
| creator = | introducer = | years = | first = | last = | cause = | appeared = | only = | classification = | books = | spinoffs = | cross = | image1 = File:Rose D'Angelo.jpg | caption1 = Martha Byrne as Rose D'Angelo | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | species = | breed = | title = | alias = | nickname = | gender = Female | born = | died = | death cause = Poison | residence = | occupation = | family = Snyder | father = Josh Snyder | mother = Iva Snyder | adoptivefather = Joe D'Angelo | adoptivemother = Anna Maria D'Angelo | stepfather = Jason Benedict | stepmother = | brothers = Matthew Dixon | sisters = Lily Walsh | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | husband = | wife = | romances = Derek Coburn Holden Snyder Jake McKinnon Paul Ryan Dusty Donovan | sons = | daughters = Jade Taylor | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandchildren = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Cal Stricklyn Jared Carpenter Harvey Snyder (adoptive) | grandmothers = Elizabeth Snyder Caroline Carpenter Emma Snyder (adoptive) | uncles = | aunts = Elizabeth Carpenter | nephews = Luke Snyder Ethan Snyder | nieces = Faith Snyder Natalie Snyder | cousins = | relatives = Henry Snyder }} '''Rose D'Angelo '''is an fictional character on the CBS soap opera As the World Turns. She was portrayed by actress Martha Byrne who also portrayed Rose's twin sister Lily Walsh Snyder. She appeared on the show beginning on April 27, 2000 to December 12, 2003, with occasional appearances throughout 2006. Characterization Backstory Rose D'Angelo grew up in Atlantic City, New Jersey, as the daughter of Joe and Anna Maria D'Angelo. Her mother died when she was very young and was primarily raised by her father. As she grew older, Rose and her father soon started to clash with each other, as Joe didn't approve of Rose's wild ways. She soon moved out and began her flashy career as an Atlantic City showgirl, something she would do for many years. Storylines 2000-2006 Rose's life was forever changed when she was contacted by Lily Walsh Snyder on the Internet. Lily was looking for information about an old photo that she had. Rose then contacted her and revealed that although she knew nothing about the woman in the photo, she had the same one in her family belongings. Realizing that there had to be a connection, the two women agreed to meet in Atlantic City. Then came another shock: Rose and Lily looked exactly alike! Believing they was somehow related, the two women started talking but unfortunately Rose knew nothing of her family history, only that her mother was dead and left her a small box of belongings. Lily then told Rose that she believed that they were both descended from a woman called Beloved who had been given a diamond by her lover before disappearing. Lily then went on to say the she believed that Rose had the diamond. Rose balked at the idea(if her family had anything valuable, they would have sold it years ago), she was later shocked to discover that the diamond her mother told her was paste was real! There was just one obstacle to Rose becoming a rich woman and that was Simon Frasier, who claimed his great-grandfather gave Beloved the diamond, it belonged to him! Though attracted by Simon's good looks and charm, Rose decided to trust Lily and they both decided to throw Simon off track by switching places. So with some hair dye to color her red hair, and some scissors, Rose D'Angelo, a flashy showgirl with a New Jersey accent became the genteel Lily Snyder from the Midwest. The plan worked until Simon confronted both women and shots ranged out. Scared, Lily told Rose to escape to Oakdale and she would meet her there with the diamond. Luckily, Rose did make it to Oakdale. Knowing that Lily would be home soon, she bided her time and enjoyed the good life letting everyone believe she was Lily. Unfortunately, as the days went on it was harder to keep up with the charade especially since Lily's husband Holden, was in an amorous mood, Soon, Rose began to suspect that Lily took off with the diamond and ran off with Simon. Angry, Rose decided to run off with some of Lily's money only to learn that she had to wait three weeks for the money to be liquidated. Biding her time again, Rose continued to fool everyone except Katie Peretti. Desperate not to be discovered, Rose made Katie a deal. If she kept her mouth shut, Rose would make sure Katie got Holden. However, soon after the deal was made, Katie embarassed "Lily" by displaying a nude painting of her at Holden's birthday party. Furious at Katie for making a fool outta her and callously hurting Holden in front of everyone, Rose vowed to enact revenge. As part of her revenge, Rose began to get closer to Holden(to make Katie jealous). However, soon she found herself falling in love with him. Not wanting to hurt Holden, she carried on the masquerade and the two made love. Just when it seemed that Rose would get everything she wanted, her ruse was discovered by Lucinda Walsh, Lily's adopted mother. Exposed, Rose had to confessed and she was sent to jail. Luckily Rose's jail time was cut short when it was discovered she was actually Lily's TWIN SISTER!! Apparently, Lily's mother Iva Snyder, had unknowingly give birth to two babies. Rose was the firstborn, but she was sickly so the second child(Lily) was given to Lucinda's husband Martin Guest for adoption and Rose was placed in a orphanage until she wa adopted by the D'Angelo Family. Rose began to grow closer to her biological mother, Iva, while she mended fences with her pop Joe D'Angelo, who stayed in Oakdale for a year to be close to Rose. However, her relationship with Lily was not easy. As Holden and Lily were estranged, Holden slowly began to appreciate Rose for her own qualities, and the two became lovers. Needless to say, Lily wasn't thrilled. Eventually, Lily and Holden drifted toward each other again. Rose tried a few minor schemes to keep them apart, but realized she couldn't. As much as it hurt her, she accepted Holden's life was with Lily. Rose and Lily then became much closer. Rose began working at Worldwide, and single-handedly saved the company from Craig Montgomery's takeover attempts several different times. Finally, after the pain of Bryant's death shooked them all, Lucinda gave Rose a promotion. In spring 2001, Rose bumped into Paul Ryan at the airport, as he was returning to town after his mother nearly died in a boathouse explosion. Rose fell in lust at first sight. She helped him as he tried to keep Craig away from BRO(Barbara Ryan Originals), and he tried to prove Craig's guilt in the explosion. Craig was ultimately exonerated, but Paul was grateful to Rose for her help. He constantly reassured her that her brassy ways were endearing, not disgraceful, and they was apart of the reason he cared so much about her. In him, Rose found a man who could love her for herself, not who she looked like. Unfortunately, Paul's mother Barbara, hated Rose from first sight, and tried everything she could to break them up. She even blackmailed Rose by uncovering her past as a call girl, but Rose told Paul. When Paul told her it didn't matter, she turned the tables on Barbara, threatening to spill her dirty plans to Paul unless she left thier relationship alone. Barbara complied temporarily. Rose and Paul became lovers. A few months later, Rose's ex-boyfriend Vince dropped back into her life. A series of events led Paul to believe that Rose had still had feelings for Vince and the pair broke up. Knowing that someone(possibly Barbara or Lucinda) was behind everything, Rose agreed to meet with Vince to discuss the situation and unbeknownst to everyone, she promptly disappeared. Rose awoke in a strange spa with no memory how she got there. To her surprise, she found that she wasn't the only Oakdale resident present: Emily Stewart and Carly Tenney were also there. With Carly drugged, it was up to Emily and Rose to find a way out. Unfortunately the pair got seperated and Rose was sent to the 'next level". To her horror the next level involved her being wrapped in a cocoon for hours on end. Scared out of her mind, Rose was befriended by a kindly old nurse named Libby, who after two months of captivity, helped her escape by shipping her out in a coffin. However, while most of the coffins were sent back to the States, this one was marked for immediate burial. Hours later, Rose awoke to find that she was being buried alive. Getting the gravedigger's attention, she was able to explain that she was not a ghost and found a way to call Paul. Not long after, Rose returned to Oakdale on Lucinda's private jet, her nightmare over. Or so thought. Hours after returning to town, Rose found out that she aged thirty years!! Disgusted with her looks, Rose turned away from Paul. However, he refused to let her go again, and told her that he'd get her help and stick by her no matter what. Though Rose feared that the damage to her face would be permanent, Bob Hughes successfully reversed the damage. Soon after, Rose found herself in danger again with the diamond. After an adventure in war-torned Avannya in which Katie Peretti was almost killed, Rose decided the diamond was more trouble than it was worth, and she threw the diamond in the ocean. Following the Avannya adventure, Rose decided to go to New Jersey to take care of her father Joe. A few months later she returned to Paul who resented her for not being there for him when he was on trail for murder. Category:As The World Turns characters